Naruto's Interview
by KyuubiLover100
Summary: It's been four years since the end of the war and Naruto hasn't done an interview yet! Well, until Kakashi makes it a mission just to get out of his own interview.


**Author's Note:** Heyo! This was requested by **hinatagirl18**!

 **Konoha TV: Exclusive Interview with the Hero of the World Uzumaki Naruto!**

"Oh, there you are Naruto," Kakashi said as he looked up from his paperwork and saw Naruto enter into his office with a young Boruto strapped to his chest who was happily playing with the tassels of his father's hoodie. "How are you this morning?"

"Exhausted," Naruto admitted as he shut the door behind him and made his way to Kakashi's desk. He pat Boruto's back and put on a tired smile. "With Hinata being out on a mission, she left a list of everything I needed to do around the house and it's a lot more work than I expected. The fact that Hinata can do that daily is really amazing."

Kakashi looked at Naruto for a moment before a nostalgic smile came onto his face. Naruto looked at him with a confused look before Kakashi waved his hand and stood up. "It's nothing. I was just thinking about how you used to be when you were a kid and seeing how you are now is really a pleasant development. I was worried for your future at one point."

"That's not funny Kakashi-sensei," Naruto commented and heard Kakashi laugh. He watched as Kakashi came around the desk and get a closer look at Boruto. Naruto snickered and grinner. "He looks exactly like me, doesn't he?"

"He really does," Kakashi agreed as he playfully poked Boruto's cheek. "Let's hope he's not as loud as you are when he starts school. Iruka used to tell me all about how you behaved in the Academy."

Naruto flinched before looking away. "Why do you and Hinata sound exactly like right now?"

Kakashi laughed as Boruto took ahold of his fingers. "Whether you like to believe it or not, you were a bit of a handful when you were younger. Sure, everything worked out in the end but it was exhausting dealing with you in your adolescence."

"I get it," Naruto whined as he lifted Boruto out of his carrier and handed him to Kakashi who happily took him and held him up in the air. "So, why did you call me here at the last minute? I'm not sure if I can accept a mission right now with Otou-san about to go out of town on business for the Hyuuga Clan."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Kakashi said as he held Boruto on his hip. "It's a mission but you don't have to leave the village."

"What is it then?" Naruto questioned.

Kakashi smiled. "You have an interview with Konoha TV this afternoon."

Naruto blinked a few times before an annoyed smile came onto his face. "An interview with Konoha TV? This afternoon? Are you sure _you_ don't have an interview with Konoha TV this afternoon?"

"I _used_ to have an interview with Konoha TV this afternoon," Kakashi explained. "As you can see, I'm swamped with paperwork and I can't step away from my office anytime soon. So, I called and told them I would send you instead and they were more than happy to accept the exchange."

"You're the worst Kakashi-sensei," Naruto complained.

Kakashi shrugged before looking at Boruto. "You haven't done an interview since the war ended four years ago. And I know that you've been begged to be interview multiple times before. Just give them what they want and you won't have to do anymore interviews until you're Hokage."

Naruto looked at Kakashi and watched as Boruto tried to pull on Kakashi's mask. He watched closely but as Boruto pulled down one mask, another one was underneath it. He and Boruto hung their heads in defeat and Kakashi wore a proud look on his face.

Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I can do it. What time am I supposed to be at the station?"

"In an hour," Kakashi answered and Naruto flinched at his answer. "You're probably better off going in your mission gear too so you should probably go home and change."

Naruto groaned and rolled his eyes before walking over to Kakashi and taking Boruto back. "You owe me big time for this one Kakashi-sensei."

"I'm aware," Kakashi complied as he waved at Boruto. "Make sure you're not late. Remember, one hour."

"I got it," Naruto responded. "One hour until I have to be at the studio to do _your_ interview."

"Good luck," Kakashi said.

Naruto waved with the back of his hand and headed out of Kakashi's office. He looked down at Boruto who was in the middle of patting Naruto's face and he couldn't help but smile. He poked his cheek and began to make his way down the stairs. "Looks like your old man has an interview to do."

Naruto stopped on the steps and thought about his last statement. "Old man?" Naruto repeated and let out an awkward life. "I guess twenty-two isn't really old, is it?"

 **two hours later: Konoha TV Station**

"I'm so glad you were able to join us today Naruto-kun," the host of Konoha TV's daily afternoon talk show said in an enthusiastic and cheerful tone with a slight blush on her cheeks. She sat there in a pencil skirt that stopped above her knees and a blazer over a camisole that showed a bit of extra cleavage than normal.

"It's no problem," Naruto gave a polite response before awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. "And I wanted to apologize about Kakashi-sensei cancelling at the last minute. If it caused you any extra trouble then I really am sorry."

She shook her head. "It was really no trouble at all. If I'm being honest – and a bit embarrassing – I actually had a lot of these questions prepared a while ago just in case you did finally agree to come on our show. I'm just glad I finally get to get your answer to a lot of these."

"We're going live in ten seconds!" the producer announced from behind the cameras.

Naruto let out a sigh and adjusted his clothes one last time before looking out at the crowd and seeing that most of the female audience was eyeing him. He smiled at them and watched as most of them swooned and a couple of them momentarily fainted.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six. Five," the producer called and mouthed the rest of the countdown. The host moved some hair off her shoulders before straightening her back and smiling for the cameras.

"Good afternoon everyone and welcome back," the host announced and the crowd cheered accordingly. "Now this afternoon, we were originally scheduled to interview the Sixth Hokage Hatake Kakashi but through a last-minute cancellation, we got something _much_ better. Ladies and gentlemen, help me in welcoming the Hero of the World and future Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto waved and as the crowd clapped and cheered.

"Naruto-kun, truly, thank you for agreeing to do this interview," the host said again with a school-girl like embarrassed expression. "It really means a lot and it's a real honor."

"It's no trouble at all," Naruto responded with a smile and the girls screamed in reaction. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "I apologize in advance if I'm a little awkward. I'm not used to this much attention all at once so bear with me."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine," the host said in an encouraging tone. "If you don't mind, I'd like to jump straight into the questions because we have you for an hour and I believe I have enough questions to last for three."

Naruto chuckled. "Go ahead."

"Perfect," she exclaimed as she checked her notecards. "Now then, just about _everybody_ in the village – and outside – firmly believe that you and your teammates are the new Three Legendary Sannin. What do you think about that?"

"The new Three Legendary Sannin?" Naruto said and saw the host nod. "We've been hearing about that a lot ever since the war ended and I guess that makes sense. I mean, we each personally trained underneath the previous Sannin for years and even inherited their summons."

"So, what was it like training underneath not only Master Jiraiya and the Toad Masters but also with Killer B of the Cloud Village?" the host asks.

"It was exhausting," Naruto admitted and the crowd laugh. He laughed a little himself before a nostalgic look crossed his face. "But it was definitely a great experience training with Master Jiraiya and the Toad Masters at Mount Myouboku. It's where I did all my Sage training and during that whole process, I'm pretty sure I turned into a frog at least thirty times," Naruto said and the crowd laughed at his answer. "But I definitely learned a lot while I was up there from all the Toad Masters and I owe a lot to them. Also training with Killer B was great. For years I was in this constant struggle with Kurama and finally being able to gain control over him and actually work _with_ him for the first time in sixteen years was great. It was also during my training with Killer B that I was able to meet my mother and learn about how she met my father and their history together."

There was a collective aw and a few teary eyes at Naruto's last statement. Even the host was almost crying but managed to keep her composure and clear her throat.

"It must have been great meeting your mother for the first time," the host commented and saw Naruto nod with a genuine grin on his face. "So, before I burst into tears, do you think you've surpassed Jiraiya and your father the Fourth Hokage?"

"God, I hope so," Naruto said and the crowd laughed. "Both Master Jiraiya and my father were amazing and legendary men in their own right and I truly look up to them. And even when I was younger before I even knew that my father was the Fourth Hokage, I had always aspired to surpass him. Plus, I'm sure every father and teacher hopes that their son and student surpasses them."

As Naruto finished his statement, he and the host heard a collective squealing and awing from the audience. Naruto saw the host look pass him and giggle and when he turned around, he smiled at the sight of Boruto having wandered onto the set. He stood there in black sweatpants and a Kurama hoodie that had ears and a tail with it.

"Hey Buddy," Naruto said and watched as Boruto outran the assistant watching him and climb onto the couch Naruto was on. Naruto chuckled along with the audience before picking up Boruto and fixing his jacket. He looked at the assistant. "Sorry about him, he's really slippery sometimes."

She laughed nervously.

He looked at Boruto and smiled. "You want to stay out here with me?" Naruto questioned and saw Boruto nod and hug him. Naruto chuckled and rubbed Boruto's back before looking at the host. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all," the host said. "He's absolutely adorable."

"Why thank you," Naruto said as he noticed Boruto look around at the crowd and wave at them. He smiled and watched as the assistant brought over Boruto's backpack and handed it to Naruto. He thanked her before checking inside and pulling out Boruto's Kurama plush toy that he happily took and held onto.

"I was going to ask this later but since your adorable son is out here, do you enjoy being a dad?" the host questioned.

"I love it," Naruto answered as he continued to hold Boruto. "Before Boruto was born and my beautiful wife found out she was pregnant, I couldn't have been happier. But also at the same time I was absolutely terrified because what first-time parent isn't? I swear I read about one hundred parenting books in that nine-month period. But when Boruto was born I suddenly didn't have any more worries. I can't really explain it but I got this overwhelming feeling that there was this whole other person I was responsible for and who I would absolutely do anything for and do right by."

"So, you're managing being a first-time parent?" the host questioned.

"As best as I can," Naruto answered as Boruto started to shove his Kurama plushie in his face. He chuckled and tickled Boruto who giggled in response. "There are definitely days where it's a bit of a struggle but my wife is absolutely amazing and a natural at it so she's very patient with me and helps me when I need it."

"You must really love your wife then?" the host questioned and saw the bashful grin on his face with a slight blush on his cheeks. She giggled. "You know you broke a lot of hearts when you got married, right? Why don't you tell us more about your wife?"

"Oh man, I don't even know where to begin," Naruto said. "I owe her so much. She's absolutely gorgeous and amazing and I truly feel like the luckiest man in all of Konoha – even the whole world – to have someone like her love me as much as she does. When we were younger, she was one of the few people who believed in me and treated me like I was a normal person and not just the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Beasts. Without realizing it, she was always pushing me forward and encouraging me to accomplish my goals. I swear I don't deserve someone as amazing as her but I'm glad she loves me as much as she does and I love her more than I can even describe. I can't imagine my life without her."

The host smiled. "She really sounds very special."

"She really is," Naruto agreed.

"So, I know she is a member of one of the most ancient and honorable clans in the world. What is hard for you two to date? And did some of her family object to the marriage?" she questioned.

"I think trying to date Hinata was more difficult than training at Mount Myouboku," Naruto joked and the crowd laughed as Boruto crawl off the couch and check his backpack for his toys. "In the beginning the elders of her clan were definitely against it since it's tradition for the Hyuuga's to marry within their clan. But after countless hours of keeping my forehead to the ground and begging the elders – and Hinata's father – for their blessings and approval of the relationship, they agreed."

"Sounds intense," the host commented and saw Naruto nod. "So, how's Hiashi with Boruto?"

Naruto chuckled and helped Boruto climb back onto the couch. "He's probably going to kill me for saying this but he acts like an entirely different person when Boruto's around. It's actually really sweet and adorable how he acts with him. He's the definition of a doting grandfather."

"Well since Master Hiashi's a doting grandfather, what kind of grandparents do you think your parents would've been?" the host ask.

Naruto thought for a moment. He looked a Boruto for a second before smiling. "I'm sure they would've loved it. My mother is the excitable type so I'm sure she would've been ecstatic at the news of becoming and grandmother. And my father being the sensitive type probably would've cried more than my mom," he joked and the crowd laughed along. "But I'm sure they would've spoiled Boruto more than Hiashi and Hanabi do."

"And the name 'Boruto,' who named him? You or your wife?"

"I did," Naruto answered and heard the crowd snicker. "I know is name is extremely close to mine but he's mainly named after someone very special to my wife and I. He was very close with my wife and he was the first one to acknowledge Hinata and I's relationship."

"Was?" the host repeated and saw Naruto nod. "If you don't mind my asking, what happened to this person?"

Naruto took a moment and rubbed Boruto's head then cheek. "He was one of the casualties during the war four years ago."

The host saw it was clear that Naruto wasn't going to say much more. She watched as Boruto pulled himself up by pulling on Naruto's jacket and patting his face. She smiled and watched as Naruto made funny faces at Boruto which caused him to giggle.

"Moving on," the host cleared her throat. "A lot has definitely changed since the end of the war and we've entered a place of peace. And you clearly placed a major part in achieving this peace and because of that, people say you're going to be the next Hokage. How do you feel about that?"

"It would definitely be an honor and it's something I've always wanted," Naruto answered. "I just hope I can do the job justice if I'm ever named Hokage."

"When," the host corrected him.

"When," Naruto repeated and saw the host nod in approval.

"And the Sixth Hokage was your teacher when you graduated from the Academy. What was he like as a sensei?"

"What was Kakashi-sensei like?" Naruto ask and saw the host nod. He thought for a moment. "Well he definitely hasn't changed much from back then. Back then he was definitely mysterious because of the mask he always wears and I remember that Sakura-chan, Sasuke and I were determined to see his face and spent a whole day trying to catch him with his mask off. And he likes to do this thing where he'll make you believe he's going to show you his face but then he pulls down his mask and there's another one," Naruto complained and the crowd laughed. "And he was always late which was a bit annoying but he really is a great teacher."

"So, from everything you learned from Lord Hokage, do you employ those same methods yourself? Because I heard that the Third Hokage's grandson is your student?"

"I borrow a few things from Kakashi-sensei when I train Konohamaru," Naruto explained. "But I guess I've been teaching Konohamaru since I fresh out of the Academy. I really am proud of all the progress he's made though since he was a kid, he's come a long way."

"And does Konohamaru babysit for you from time to time?" she questioned with a playful smile.

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, he watches Boruto for Hinata and I from time to time if we're both busy with stuff and can't bring him along. I would've asked him to watch Boruto for me now but he's out on a mission right now with his team."

"I also heard you are good friends with the Kazekage? What's he like?"

"Gaara?" Naruto ask and saw the host nod. "He's really great," Naruto answered. "We've been friends for years and he's a lot of fun to hang out with whenever I visit Suna or he visits Konoha."

"You really are capable of making friends with anybody you meet, huh?" the host ask.

"I try to," Naruto said and watched Boruto climb onto him again and grab ahold of his headband. Before Naruto could protest, Boruto pulled Naruto's headband down around his eyes and tugged on it until it slid down and hung around his neck.

"I guess he likes your headband," the host teased and saw Naruto nod.

"He always does this," Naruto answered as he removed his headband from around his neck and put it on Boruto and watched as it slid down to hang around his neck as well. "He does it with Hinata's too but not with anybody else's oddly enough."

"Well I guess most babies are attracted to shiny tings," the host said and watched as Boruto played with Naruto's headband. "This might seem like a bit of a personal question but do you think you and your wife are going to have another one?"

"Another one?" Naruto repeated before he realized what she met. He scratched his cheek. "I don't know, maybe?" he answered and heard the crowd whistle in response. He rolled his eyes and looked at Boruto. "Boruto's a bit of a handful himself so we might wait a while if we do decide to have another baby."

"Well I'm sure if you do they'll be just as adorable as Boruto-kun," the host said. As she was about to ask her next question, she caught sight of the producer waving her hand. She nodded and looked at Naruto. "My last question is: How are the members of the famous Team Seven?"

Naruto chuckled. "Everyone is great. As you know, Kakashi-sensei is busy being Hokage. Yamato-sensei is on a long-term assignment but when he comes back into town we catch up. Sai just became a father a couple weeks ago and he couldn't be happier. All he does is talk about Inojin. And Sasuke and Sakura-chan are still out traveling and last I heard they're doing great."

"I'm happy to hear that everyone is doing great," the host said. "Thank you for joining us this afternoon. And," the host looked to Boruto, "thank you for joining us too."

"You're welcome, and thank you for having us," Naruto said as he picked up Boruto. "Say bye to the nice lady."

Boruto waved to the host and then waved to the audience who happily waved back.

 **The End**


End file.
